δολοφόνος
by lacedxcyanide
Summary: "People are naturally corrupted; who can change that?"- Rosalina-centric/ AU


**δολοφόνος**

**"People are naturally corrupted; who can change that?"- Rosalina-centric/ AU**

**-x i. prologue-**

Her eyes looked up at the stars shinning above her, her bare feet resting on top of the cool grass that was just washed by the rain. A cool breeze -courtesy of Aura- was blowing past her, ruffling the much too elaborated dress she used to show her position in society- nothing more than 'higher class entertainment'. Long eyelashes framed her blue eyes- eyes the color of the morning sky. Chopped blond hair framed her slightly chubby face, completed with a fringe too long for her own head of hair. Her face was naturally rosy -cheeks pale pink and blending in with her skin tone- with delicate lips that were soft like the inside of a rose.

A male figure sat down next to her, interlacing her chubby fingers with his own slightly less chubby ones. She released a sigh, and looked at the boy that were staring at his favorite constellation- Orion. His darker Alice blue eyes were hooded and all his attention were focused on the stars that formed his favorite constellation. A tattered piece of cloth were covering his bare shoulders,and wrapped around his naked upper body. His lips were moving to a soft tune she has never heard before, and she questioned herself where he has heard it.

"Her face seems...

Slowly sinking, wasting

Crumbling like pastries

And they scream

The worst things in life comes free to us"

She knew he deliberately sang that louder to let her hear, and he stopped there too. The boy looked at her from the corner of his eye, light blue meeting sky blue. A small yet teasing managed to graze her lips and they boy smiled bright like the sun- glad just to see the small grin ballroom dancing on her pale lips.

But, her lips tugged down when she heard a voice calling for her. His smile disappeared as he bid her goodbye. But he whispered something in her ear that left her giggling. She bid him her own form of goodbye, and watched as his figure faded into the dark. She turned around, walked towards the lit house full of money seeking women and sniffled- letting a single tear run down her cool cheek.

_"Meet me here tomorrow, I'm giving you a present."_

**-x-**

She skipped merrily through the grass patch, her feet bringing her to the solitary bench she sat at yesterday. She kicked her long feet at the grass, water droplets not being there anymore. The grass blades were scratching at her feet, tickling her in the process. She bobbed her head left to right, humming an unknown tune to herself. Her thoughts were swarming around the present the boy was going to give her- her head not thinking about anything else other than the gift.

A scream- a scream that sounded all too humorous yet horrifying at the same time- rang in her ears. Frantically, her head swished from side to side, looking for whatever might have caused it. Her dainty feet touched the grass and she ran to where she heard the scream. Tears stung at her eyes, and she tired blinking them away just as she had done the first time she experienced real pain.

The heels of her feet dug into the layers of snow and soil, almost like a car screeching to a stop. Her eyes widened, her hands covering the silent scream that her throat was forming. She closed her mouth and gulped as she approached the dead body laid out in front of her.

Dark brown hair sprawled out beneath him, and a gaping hole in the middle of his chest was still sipping blood into the winter wonderland. The shadows of the tress looming around the two made the whole scene even scarier. Her hand reached out, touching the hole in his chest. Her heart pounded quickly in her chest as she watched her own pale palm get covered with the hideous liquid. Tears fell rapidly, like a waterfall.

With shaking legs, she stood up and looked at the body once more- absorbing the image and burning it into her mind. Then, as she was about to leave, a gloved hand covered her mouth with a cloth and another hand gripped tightly at her waist. She struggled for moments before realizing what that cloth had been damp with.

_Chloroform..._

Her world blacked out with that one last thought and the image of her best friend burnt into her mind.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Chapter stories will be my undoing someday. But not this day because I really need to finish this story. I just had a very emotional talk with my dad about rich people and how jerkish they are, and that was my inspiration for this story. It might be a little light paced but oh well. Also, since I can't write a story without pairings inside, this will have pairings that I personally like. So, if my taste doesn't fit your's, well you can stop reading. If you want to ask me what parings will appear in this story, PM me. I don't like spoiling things for the other readers.**

**~Snowy**

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: I don't own Super Smash Brothers or any of the characters that are going to appear here with the exception of the victims. <em>


End file.
